Stinky Goes Hollywood
Stinky Goes Hollywood is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Stinky becomes the new Yahoo Soda poster child, but gives it up when it's revealed that he was hired as a joke. Plot Arnold and his friends are reading a billboard advertising that they're looking for the next Yahoo soda spokeskid. Everyone is excited to try out for the part, auditions are being held in an auditorium. Stinky is seen outside his home with a ball-in-cup game, trying to get it in. Arnold offers him a chance to go there and try-out. However, Stinky declines, saying that he is not really special in any way - he's just normal. Arnold convinces him to come, and they watch the auditions. All of them are rejected (including Oskar who is posing as a young kid). The talent scout notices Stinky has not tried out, and tells him that he's not an actor, but Arnold encourages him to do it. Stinky goes on the stage and says it normally, and was asked to repeat it a second time. They have made their decision, Stinky Peterson is the new Yahoo-soda spokeskid! At the studio, Arnold and Stinky are waiting for Stinky's cue to go on stage. He then proceeds to film the commercials on a ranch, in a library, and in a boxing ring. Rhonda, Sid, Harold, and Helga are staring at the billboard with Stinky's Yahoo-soda. Stinky was invited to be on Revis' and Jackie Lee's show and was given a short interview on how he came to fame. Outside the studio, the kids are excited to see Stinky come out, Rhonda even asks for an autograph and everyone gets excited over seeing it. Arnold offers him an invite to the arcade, but he has to go to the studio to shoot more stuff. A limo drives up to pick up Stinky, and he tells Arnold to come by the studio at 5:00 pm. They walk through the studios, Stinky talking about how he's finally getting used to being a star and that it's easy. They pass by a green curtain and hear the talent scouts talking about Stinky. They overhear that it was just a ploy to find the "dopiest sounding kid" and "the worst actor". The scout admits Stinky was the worst at the audition, but found him hilarious and only keeps him around as a joke. Arnold tries to explain to Stinky that maybe it's just a misunderstanding, but Stinky becomes sad and tells Arnold that he's just a "nothing". Stinky is throwing a red ball against the wall and catching it. He notices the billboard with his picture on it advertising. He then throws the ball on the ground and stomps off. Back at his house, the scout and Stinky's parents try to get Stinky to sign a million dollar contract, his father practically begging for it (probably to get them out of poverty) However, Stinky's decided to take his pride over the million dollars, while not admiting what he heard, staying firm that he refuses to sign. His friends watching outside think he's an idiot for what he did to give up fame and millions of dollars. They all walk away, and Harold throws the Yahoo soda he was drinking away. The following day, Arnold and Stinky (with his ball-in-cup toy) are in the park talking about what happened. They see one of the billboards being covered with white paint. Stinky mentions that he is special because he turned down a million dollar contract just to hang on to something even more important, his pride ("1 million dollars worth"). He then manages to get the ball in the cup, and smiles. They walk down the path, Stinky mentioning some things that he could become, and Arnold replies with "maybe". Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Stinky Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript